1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling the number of servers in an information handling system in which incoming work requests belonging to a first service class are placed in a queue for processing by one or more servers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems in which incoming work requests are placed in a queue for assignment to an available server are well known in the art. Since the frequency at which the incoming requests arrive may not be readily controlled, the principal means of controlling system performance (measured by queue delay or the like) in such a queued system is to control the number of servers. Thus, it is known in the art to start an additional server when the length of the queue being served reaches a certain high threshold or to stop a server when the length of the queue being served reaches a certain low threshold. While such an expedient may achieve its design objectives, it is unsatisfactory in a system in which other units of work besides the queued work requests are contending for system resources. Thus, even though providing an additional server for a queue may enhance the performance of the work requests in that queue, providing such a server may so degrade the performance of other units of work being handled by the system that the performance of the system as a whole deteriorates.
Current operating system software is not able to take over the responsibility for managing the number of servers according to the end-user oriented goals specified for the work requests and considering other work with independent goals running in the same computer system.